


the letters are twisted (but i understand anyway)

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, Future Fic, Past Incest, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: The works of a poet from the Targaryen Era have been displayed in King’s Landing Museum for the first time ever. Historians are unsure who exactly wrote these poems, for the author only signed their works as JL.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Eighteen - Poetry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day eighteen: Poetry

_ The works of a poet from the Targaryen Era have been displayed in King’s Landing Museum for the first time ever. Historians are unsure who exactly wrote these poems, for the author only signed their works as JL. _

_ Some speculate that the author was Jaime Lannister, also known as the Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister was known for killing Aerys Targaryen, having an incesteous relationship with his twin sister, then killing her in the famous Battle of the Queens. Some say that he also gave the Evenstar, Brienne of Tarth the First her famous sword Oathkeeper, although that is also pure speculation. If Jaime Lannister did write these poems, historians believe that some were written about Queen Cersei Lannister, then Brienne of Tarth the First, whom he married in 305 AC. _

_ Oathkeeper can be found in Tarth’s museum, click here for more information. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 304 AC.

you leave devastation in your footsteps   
but i am your loyal dog   
and i follow   
even though it will kill me   


\- JL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 304 AC.

i thought myself to be a snake charmer  
to be able to tame an evil creature  
  
but i was arrogant  
and you slid your venom into my veins  
with sugar sweet promises  
leaving your lips  
and meeting mine

\- JL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 304 AC.

and when the world stops spinning   
when the sun burns out   
when the moon falls into the ocean   
  
i will not be afraid   
because i have loved   
and i have lost   
  
and what worse pain is there? 

\- JL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 305 AC.

i could not live on crumbs    
the leftovers of your love   
  
so i moved on   
and now every meal is a feast

\- JL


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 305 AC.

and you have given me a simple life   
helped me learn to love the little things   
the way your lips curve in the dark   
the way you hold onto my hip   
and all that i can think   
is perfect perfect perfect   


\- JL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 307 AC. The last of JL's recovered works.

i caress your cheek   
breathing in your scent   
and i think   
how lovely is she,   
how brave is she,   
how mine is she?

\- JL 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all poems are my own, so please don't be too harsh!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
